tacky_randomfandomcom-20200213-history
Danny Lee
Danny Lee is a contestant in The Crucible. Biography Name: Danny Lee Claim to Fame: I started my own food stand, helping me to work towards my dream of opening a restaurant! What will you do with the money if you win?: I'd say open a restaurant but that would be repetitive so... buy a dog? Why do you think you will win?: Honestly, I'm not sure I will, but I'll always try my best! Storylines Welcome to The Crucible Chase greets Danny, who explains that forming close bonds with his fellow players will help him make the end. Bad Goalie Danny appears in this episode. Silent but Deadly Rebecca approaches Danny about an alliance. She explains that since they are two of the quietest players, it would be easy for them to control the game from the shadows. Danny coins the same Silent but Deadly, but Rebecca suggests Silence Alliance instead because she doesn't want people to think of farts when they think of her alliance. Flop Delilah notices that Danny and Rebecca are becoming close, so she makes a plan to wrap them into her alliance in order to eliminate Brandon. She 'accidentally' stumbles upon the two of them talking about who they would vote out next, and casually mentions the idea of teaming up for more votes, and the two of them agree. Brandon calls a house meeting, asking if there is anything he can do for the members of the house to forgive him. Delilah suggests that a striptease might earn her forgiveness, and Tricia and Keesha cheer, excited at the idea, leading to Brandon flexing with his shirt off and dancing for the women, who all scream and cheer, while Danny begins to worry if Brandon's sex appeal could steal his allies from him. Songbird Keesha and Delilah pull Danny to the side. Delilah tells Danny about Brandon singing to Rebecca, and Keesha says she can't be trusted. Danny is hurt, but suggests throwing a challenge to eliminate Rebecca, as she is burning all of her bridges in the house. A House Divided... Delilah, Keesha, and Danny gather to piece together a better plan to get Rebecca, figuring they need Jaxon and Clayton to play along at the least. Delilah suggests targeting Brandon instead to weaken Rebecca's support, but Keesha claims that she will be able to flip Brandon. ...Cannot Stand Rebecca shocked that Danny, Delilah, and Keesha would throw her under the bus, drops her boards and starts yelling at them, urging them to run uselessly as the timer runs out, giving the team their second loss. Darker Impulses Danny sacrifices himself for the team. Blindside Danny stands up and says he wanted to publically acknowledge that it was his idea to go after Rebecca because he felt she was working with everyone and couldn't be trusted. For the first time, the votes tied between Danny and Brandon. Chase explains that in case of a tie between two contestants, those two contestants would automatically go into the elimination. The two set off tying ropes, while Danny moves very quickly, Brandon gets tangled up in his own web, slowing him down considerably. When the time comes to switch, Danny struggles to untie the few knots that Brandon had tied, while Brandon gets stuck inside of Danny's web. Danny manages to finish first, eliminating Brandon. The Final Challenge The final 7 return to the house after Brandon's elimination. Delilah, shocked that Tricia would learn hear plans just to back stab her to get out a big threat, starts screaming at her. Danny joins in, telling Tricia that her plan didn't even make sense because Jaxon and Clayton are both large strong men and skated by. Danny gets stuck on the rock wall, and cannot catch up, finishing fifth.Category:The Crucible Contestants Category:Contestants of East Asian Descent Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Finalists Category:Fifth Place